Love Most High
by Nefertel
Summary: This story is for those who liked Marco more than Will. Marco treats Ali as a queen and she starts to notice him as her true knight. I know its sucks but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved this film and even though I liked Will I liked Marco better so this is for all you Ali/Marco likers.**

Ali sighed as she lay on her bed and looking up at the ceiling it had been a full year since she found out she was King Arthur reincarnated.

Miles loved to remind her of his powers whenever he could she would just smile at her friend. Will and Ali had dated for a few months until they realised that they were better as friends.

Will always managed to keep her grounded whenever she felt that the legacy was too much for her he would be right their to remind her how brilliant she was as he would say.

Marco had only just stopped his bowing at her she had insisted for months for him to stop at least he didn't fully bow on one knee unless they were in private.

He would tip his head forward towards her people around them would luck strangely at them. True to his word he became her protector whether she want him to or not.

Not that she needed protecting now that Mordred well Mr Moore had been arrested for trying to attack them but he insisted on walking with her to school and all her classes which for the most part she shared with him.

He would watch her when she ran on the track team and he would wait for her to get change before walking home with her. He took his calling seriously and hated to leave her at home alone always insisting if she needed to go anyway she had to ring him.

She got an earful the first time she didn't call him she had tripped during her run and had to call someone to help he wasn't happy.

He has now started to run with her in the mornings which she likes the company but he doesn't say much Will runs with them sometimes and he can't stop talking.

Ali sighed again before reaching for her phone it was only 8 o'clock and tomorrow was Saturday so she knew he would be up.

"Ali what's wrong has something happen?" he quizzed.

She laughed at his concern "no nothing Marco I was gonna go for a run wanna come" she asked.

Now if it was Will he would have answered with an 'of course' reply or something cheeky but Marco just said ok and that he would be over very soon.

Marco didn't like parental figures much so Ali's parents had never met him even though they asked her constantly to bring him round since she spent just as much time with him as she does with Miles.

She shook her thoughts out her head and quickly changed into her running gear. Her parents were in the kitchen when she came downstairs.

"Honey where are you off too at this time of night" asked her mother.

"Oh just for a run I can't concentrate on school work so I'd thought I'd try and clear my head" she explained.

"Your not going out at this time alone Ali" said he father sternly.

Ali just chuckled "I'm not gonna be alone I called Marco he's gonna come and run with me".

Both Ali's mum and dad looked at each other with a smirk "when will we get to meet this Marco" asked her mother.

Ali shrugged "I dunno he doesn't like par… I mean teachers much" she said before laughing at the look on her parents faces.

Her laughing was cut short by her phone ringing "hey Marco … yes I'll be right out ….. Ok bye sorry mom dad but I gotta go be back soon".

She rushed out quickly Marco was wait a little further down the street for her he greeted her with a boy he had stopped in public but when it was just them he still did it.

"Your highness" he said before turning around and slowly starting to run Ali sighed and ran to catch up with him.

They ran through the park when Ali noticed the tree where she met with will so many times she veered away from Marco which caused him to race to catch her up to which she just laughed.

She stopped at the tree and climbed up gesturing to Marco to do the same which he reluctantly did.

"What are we doing here your highness?" he asked confusedly as he looked around making sure she was in a safe position.

"What have I told you about calling me your highness I hate it even in private I'm not a Queen or a Princess not in this life" she groaned. Marco just sat looking at her seeing if she was serious realising she was he himself sighed.

"You are to me" he said simply not looking at her as he did if he had he would of seen her shocked expression with a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

She didn't know what to say to that she knew what he meant it was his duty to protect the new king Arthur but she couldn't help the feeling that arose in her.

She did think he was quite good looking and he could make her feel so safe the way he would look after her sometimes left her in a flush.

"Marco ….." she started but didn't know what else to say.

"Yes your highness" he enquired after she become silent.

She racked her brains for something to say and blurted out the first thing that came into her head "my parents want to me you".

Marco shook his head "you know I don't do parents" he explained before jumping down and reaching up to help her down.

Normally she jumped down herself to show him she could but this time she moved down and slowly lowered herself with his help.

He hands were hooked you her arms as he slowly lowered her down so he could lower her safely he was standing quite near the tree so as she came down she could feel his chest sliding against her stomach and chest.

Their faces passed within an inch of each other she couldn't take her eyes of his. He in turn never took his eyes of hers as she came to a stop she was just a foot smaller than him.

She held her breath as she waited for him to move or step back but for a time he didn't until he realised how close they were and stepped back.

She shook herself and remembered what she had asked "erm …. Yeah I know but they want to meet all my friends and tomorrow we are having a bbq so as your king, queen whatever I am ordering you to come".

He smirked at her then nodded "if it is your wish" he said causing her heart to skip a beat again. She nodded and set of determine to get thoughts of being close to him out of her head.

The next day she informed her parents that they were going to meet Marco they seem overly thrilled. As she helped make the salad her phone went of "hey Marco ….. Ok I'll be right there" she hung up and sighed.

"Is he not coming?" her mother enquired.

"Yes he is" said Ali so matter of factly her mother had to laugh.

She went to the same place she had met him that night and smiled as she saw him nervously pacing to and fro near his car. He was dressed in his usual black T and jeans but they seemed not as worn in as the rest of his clothes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stopped him from pacing he looked so lost she couldn't help the giggle that came out.

He stopped and glared at her "well I am glad you find this so amusing" he said she quickly grabbed his arms to stop him from pacing again.

She gasped as he hands touched his bared skin she hadn't realised he had bunched up his sleeves. She looked up into his eyes and for a spilt second thought she saw a flicker of desire in his eyes.

Not really thinking she moved one hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down she touched her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Quickly realising what she had done she stepped away "that was to …erm … to erm….. Help settle your nerves down" she explained.

He nodded too surprised to say anything she then quickly gripped his arm and led him towards her house and her parents.

**Love or hate let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for all the mistakes in the last one when they story is flowing I type so fast I don't realise I have added a letter or left one out. I don't always have time to re read it through but I will try and keep on top of it.**

Ali pulled Marco inside towards the kitchen where her mother was still finishing off the food.

"Mom this is Marco" greeted Ali as she let go of his arm Marco unsure of what to do bowed his head slightly in respect.

"It's an honour to meet you miss …" he trailed of realizing he didn't know Ali's last name he looked at Ali for help who just covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

Her mother blushed at the courtesy "oh dear call me Helen" she gushed as she held out her hand for him to shake. He then helped Ali and her mother take out the salad and drinks.

"You must be Marco I'm John Ali's father" greeted Ali's dad as she removed the oven mitt and held out his hand. Marco approached him and took the offered hand he nodded his head in response.

He stood awkwardly next to Ali's father as he started cooking the burgers he could see he was gonna burn them he looked at Ali and her mother then back at the burgers.

"Erm …. Why don't I take over from you" Marco offered john looked up surprised then at Ali and Helen who tried to hide their laughter.

"Ok young man sure that would be good" he handed over the tongs and went over to Helen and Ali.

Helen shooed John away and sat Ali down on the bench nearest them she smirked at Ali then looked back at Marco.

"So …." She enquired staring intently at her daughter which caused her to blush she knew what her mother was asking her she just didn't want to admit anything.

"So what?" she asked feigning innocence her mother gave her a look that said 'you know what' and then looked back at Marco who seemed intent on the burgers.

Ali sighed "he's a friend mum that's all ok" her mother didn't look convinced and raised her eyebrow at her daughter,

"You sure he looks at you like …. I dunno like he would fight an evil wizard to rescue you or something he keeps glancing over here only looking at you" she said with a whimsical look on her face.

Ali laughed at her mother's words he had done that to a degree some months before "mom your fantasising he looks over her cause he is in a strange place were he only knows one person wouldn't u want to be near the one person you knew in a strange place".

Her mother thought a moment then seemed satisfied with the answer and left it at that leaving Ali sat their to help her father with the table.

Later on that day Ali and Marco were sat alone in the garden just on the grass facing each other warming themselves on the sun while Helen and John discreetly watched from inside.

The silence was started to make Ali nervous he had barely said two words to her since she had kissed him he was nice with her parents but he barely spoke to her.

Finally the silence got to her she pushed him slightly causing him to look up in surprise and shock.

"Will you please just say something to me the silent treat is starting to annoy me" she demanded.

He looked at her confused "I haven't been giving you the silent treatment" he explained.

"Yes you have you've barely said two words to me all day ever since I ki…" she trailed off whilst blushing at the memory of his lips on hers.

He too seemed lost in the memory for a moment before he shook himself "I'm not giving you the silent treatment and that can never happen again your highness".

He said so matter of factly before standing up and returning inside he bid his goodbyes to her parents and then left. Ali sat shock for a second before running after him.

"Why" she shouted as she caught up to him she gripped his arm to stop him "why can't it ever happen again" she said anger in her voice.

He sighed "because Ali your King Arthur and I am a knight sworn to protect you nothing can happen between us despite what we feel" he said before turning back around.

Ali was shocked "what WE feel? You mean you feel something for me?" she said in a whisper not daring to believe it.

"No that's not what I meant I just meant it can't happen no matter what" he said he winced when he saw the hurt look flash across Ali's face before it turned to anger.

"WE DON'T LIVE IN THE OLDEN DAYS I'M NOT SOME FAIRYTALE QUEEN WHO NEEDS A PROTECTOR SO FROM NOW ON LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" she yelled at him before running back home and straight up to her room.

She slammed the door and locked it refusing to talk to anyone she just cried against her pillow muttering 'stupid Marco' over and over again.

**I know it's a lil short but let me know ok**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story please keep reading. I also apologise for all the mistakes that may appear I don't always have time to re read through.**

Ali walked into school the next day she was slightly relived and disappointed to not see Marco waiting at his usual spot. She didn't see him as she walked into school either she was again relived and disappointed to not see him.

She spent the next week with her head down she focused intently on the lessons and track but then she just floated around Miles, Will, Lance and Gwen tried to cheer her up but they didn't really know what was up.

One night she decided to go running she got herself ready and waved goodbye to her parents.

She started to feel better as she jogged the wind rushing past her face and the sound of the trees as she pasted them.

She was so intent on her rhythm she didn't notice the sound of another pair of feet behind her until she felt the hands around her wrist pulling her to stop.

She screamed in surprise until a hand clasped around her mouth to silence her.

"Shh your majesty we don't wanna be interrupted right now" the stranger hissed in her ear she immediately stiffened "Mordred sends his regards".

She looked at the man's face in fear as he grinned evilly before he could do anything else he was gripped from behind and flung backwards.

Ali fell forward as the man was forced back and she watched as s stranger fought off her attacker.

She was too shocked and numb to really comprehend what was happening until a pair of warm hands cupped her face.

She looked up into the face of her champion she gasped to see the worried face of Marco. He scanned her over worriedly she was too still and quiet for his liking he finally looked into her eyes.

"Ali, Ali are you ok please tell me your ok" he asked shaking her a little to wake her up her heart skipped at his obvious concern but then it was replaced by anger when she remember his no show for the last week.

She pushed his hands away angrily and got up brushing off the leaves that stuck to her trousers and started walking away. He got up and slowly walked after her after ten minutes she stopped and turned glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing, you're gone for a week and now you suddenly show up" she accused.

He sighed "just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there you told me to leave you alone and I did I just made sure you couldn't see me" he explained calmly.

She glared at him before starting to walk away again "Ali wait" he called out causing her to stop she looked back at him and waited.

He didn't know what to say he could see she was about to go again so he did the one thing he knew she wanted. He moved to her gripped her neck and crashed his lips to hers and pulled her as close to him as he could.

Ali was momentarily shocked before responding she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. Marco tried to hold back a moan he had started this to keep her with him but now with the feel of her pressed against him he was losing his control.

He backed her up against the nearest tree his resolve slipped as he pushed up against her he allowed his moan to slip through. Ali smiled when she heard it she knew how he was making her feel and to hear she was making him feel the same was empowering.

He finally pulled back catching his breath she stood back at arms length "you have no idea how hard it has been for me the past week keeping away from you".

Ali gasped "Ali I hated that I caused you pain I wanted to protect you and I thought that if anything happened between us I wouldn't be able to protect you properly but I can't stay away any longer" he said through a pained voice.

"It almost killed me to stay away so I'm not going to anymore" he said finally before crashing his lips to hers again. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped hers hands around his neck again.

When he pulled back this time he kept his body connected to hers and rested his forehead against hers breathing deep. Ali smiled at him bringing her hand up and resting it on his cheek he looked up and smiled at her in return.

"I am so glad you've come to your sense's" she chuckled before touching her lips to his for a slow kiss he chuckled against her lips before responding in kind.

**Here you go sorry its short let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story please keep reading. I also apologise for all the mistakes that may appear I don't always have time to re read through. Also sorry for the long wait been mad busy hopefully this is worth the wait.**

Ali smile as she woke up the next morning after the kiss Marco had walked her home holding her hand tightly they hadn't talked much but she didn't care she just loved walking with him.

He had kissed her again before leaving to go home himself she had walked inside with a goofy smile her mum spotted her and smiled knowingly at her daughter which caused Ali to blush.

She quickly got dressed and collected all her things before rushing downstairs and through her breakfast "bye mom bye dad" she called as she raced out the door leaving her mother chuckling and her father confused.

She could see him waiting for her at his usual spot he was leaning against his car wearing his signature black skinny jeans and top. He smiled a genuine smile as he noticed her approaching she was always amazed at his smiles he never really smiled much but when he did it was breathtaking.

"Morning" she greeted as she stopped in front of him he smiled at her again and gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Morning" he greeted back once he finally released her lips she looked dazed for a moment before grinning back and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down for another kiss.

They finally released each other enough to get in the car and drive to school. Miles was waiting for them as they pulled up he was forever fiddling with his lion pen he did it more when he was nervous.

Ali and Marco shared a smile before getting out and walking upto their friend. "Finally I was beginning to worry" he said with a slight hint of panic in his voice Marco became increasingly concerned.

"Why? What's wrong? What have you seen?" he asked Miles relaxed and smirked at the pair which gave Ali an uneasy feeling. "Oh I have seen a few interesting things lately but nothing that will cause any danger" he said.

Ali blushed while Marco looked confused "What have you seen lately?" he asked genuinely confused Ali blushed even darker as Miles smirked again.

"I saw what happened between the two of you last night I had the vision of that guy attacking Ali I was gonna call and warn her but then I saw you save her and I saw what happened after" he explained.

Marco paled he hadn't thought about people finding out he was new to the whole dating thing he wasn't sure he was ready for all that. Ali could see his distress and she was thinking the same she wasn't sure she wanted people knowing about them until they were both ready.

"Miles were trying to keep that quiet ok don't tell anyone alright" she explained Miles just smirked again and nodded before walking off Marco looked at her gratefully before following their friend into school.

The day passed but uneventfully for the pair they tried to steal moments alone together but that was proving difficult Will, Lance and or Gwen would pop up every time just wanting to chat.

They finally got time alone when Marco drove Ali home from practice luckily Marco watching her during practice and taking her home was a common thing that no one battered an eyelid at them.

When he first started hanging around her at school and watching her practices and driving her to and from school, the entire was whispering about the god knows what they were saying about them but Ali and Marco didn't really care or notice.

He pulled up at his usual spot and turned of the engine Ali smiled at him she was nervous but found it reassuring that he appeared just as nervous as she did.

"Marco I just want to be sure I know we want to keep this quiet I just need to know what this is?" she asked. He gulped he knew she was gonna ask that question in truth he didn't know he knew he liked her and wanted to spend more time with her but not like before.

When they spent time together before he was always on the look out for anything and anyone that could hurt her he hadn't really talked to her properly he was usually just a presence near her. He would like to just spend time talking, kissing and touching her he had never really had a girlfriend before his duty took up most of his time which he didn't mind but now was a chance to really be with someone.

"Look I'm not sure what this is I'm new to all this so how about we just see where it takes us and label it later" he offered she smiled at his answer and nodded completely agreeing.

He smiled and leaned over and cupped her cheek he stared into her eyes as he brought his head forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

They were so absorbed in the kiss that they failed to notice two pairs of eyes on them from further down the street.

**Love or hate let me know please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for all your comments sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop loves to play up on me all the time.**

Ali's parents smiled to each other and they watched their daughter walk slowly towards their house with a dazed look on her face. They had seen the kiss Ali had shared with Marco and they couldn't be happier.

They didn't care that Marco wasn't like the typical boys they should want for their daughter he was a sweet boy who seemed to care a great deal for Ali. He seemed to be like a knight of old the ones who would fight to protect the woman they love even die for her.

Helen loved the romantic side to the legends she teaches and has always wanted to know what it felt like to be loved the way Marco loves Ali now she loved John with all her heart but he wasn't the most observant of men.

She was happy that at least her daughter would know what it felt like to be completely loved to the point that they would die for you. Ali finally made it inside and noticed her parents amused faces she looked back and realised they saw everything that had just happen.

Ali's face turned red before bolting upstairs and closing her bedroom door she couldn't believe her parents had just seen her kiss Marco after everything Ali had said to her mum that day when he came to the bbq.

Ali lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling she couldn't believe she was with Marco the resident bad boy. She chuckled 'bad boy' she thought 'yeh right he is anything but' she remembered when she first saw him he was picking on Miles.

At that time she had thought he was just the typical school bully picking on someone smaller and smarter then him trying to make him self appear hard. She was never scared of him even when he seemed intent on scaring her she just ignored him and stayed out of his way as best she could.

Now that she knows him better she can see through all the bravado he puts out he really is a nice guy with a mission in life not many people can say that and his mission is to protect her.

She knows that being with her was never part of his mission and he is worried that it will effect how he does his job but Ali is happy he is at least willing to try. Ali's mind went back to the kiss they had just shared it had been amazing she was inexperienced when it came to being kissed but that one had left her speechless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing she reached into her pocket and smiled it was a text from Marco.

M – Hey what are you up to?

A – Hey nothing much just hiding from parents they saw us

Marco smiled he could imagine Ali's face would of been bright red at being caught personally he didn't mind he was glad it was them and not someone for school.

M – Lol how red is your face

Ali glared at the phone imagining it was his head.

A – My face isn't red

M – Yeah ok if you say so anyway if you're not busy do you fancy going for a run

Ali eagerly responded back and started getting changed into her running gear.

A – Yeah ok meet you at usual place in 5

Ali raced down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to her parents who simply chuckled at her. Ali raced down the street and smiled Marco was already down their waiting for her she smiled as she walked up she didn't know whether to just stand in front of him or wrap her arms around his neck.

She didn't know which one he would be ok with she knew what she wanted to do she wanted to wrap her arms around his strong neck and pull him flush against her but she didn't want to chase him away after he finally admitted how he felt.

She made it to him and he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head down and capturing her lips in his own. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss he gave her a genuine smile as he pulled his head back.

"You were already here waiting for me what if I had said no" she said with a chuckle he laughed with her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would of gone home" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world she laughed and pulled him down for another kiss before pushing him playfully away and running off.

He quickly gave chase which caused her to squeal in delight he found himself laughing along with her for the first time in years he was actually happy.

They ran for awhile before finally stopping beside the large tree that they had sat on before instead of sitting facing each other like they had before they now sat with Ali in-between his legs leaning back against his chest.

Marco leant his head down and placed his chin in the crook of her neck he angled her head to accommodate him better. He moved her hair aside so that her neck was bare to him he gave her a quick kiss and pulled back to gauge her reaction.

He had heard her gasp and for a second he thought he had done the wrong thing until she moved her neck again showing more of her neck to him. He smiled as he leaned forward again and placed a series of kisses on her neck.

Ali closed her eyes and the pleasurable sensation she loved the feel of his lips on her skin one of his arms that was around her waist came up and cupped her head moving it so she was now facing him.

He captured her lips in a very heated kiss it was so heated that she didn't notice him push his other hand up her top to touch the skin on her stomach until she felt his cold hands.

She pulled back and a moan escaped her Marco smirked at her whilst attacking her neck again this time she let the moan flow through her lips. Ali could feel how she was affecting him the proof was poking into her lower back she should of pushed him away but she felt empowered that she was getting this reaction from him and she hadn't even touched him.

"ALI! Marco!" came a shout which caused the pair to jump in surprise and stare in shock at the unwelcomed interruption.

**Love or hate let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I seem to be doing is apologising for not updating sooner but I am sincerely sorry for making you wait hope it was worth it.**

Ali and Marco shot down of the tree and tried to right themselves before they were found Marco did everything he could to rid himself of his arousal even thinking of his mum.

Ali could see his problem and stood infront of him as their unwelcome guest came closer hoping to help him without looking embarrassed.

Ali sighed as Miles came in to view she tried to not let her annoyance of her first friend to show on her gave he looked like he had just run a marathon. When he finally reached them he stopped for air panting as he tried to calm his breathing.

Ali softened towards him she knew he wasn't the running type she made sure she still blocked Miles view of Marco as she approached him and patted his back.

"You ok Miles" she asked as she chuckled at his red face as he stood up even Marco started laughing at him which for Miles was unusual.

"I (pant) had a (pant) vision" he managed to get out those words were like an instant cold shower to Marco when Miles had a vision that made him get so out of shape to find them meant only bad news.

He came up and both Ali and Marco waited painstakingly long for him to be able to talk without losing his breath. He finally regained his normal breathing rhythm and stood up and looked and his two friends.

"I saw you get attacked by a man wearing Mordred's sign" he said Ali smiled "that already happened a few nights ago Miles" Miles shook his head quickly.

"No I saw that one but I also saw Marco protect you so I didn't need to get to you but this one hasn't happened yet from the feel of the vision it will happen within the week I think" Marco became instantly on guard.

Ali sighed she knew that this means he'll be even more intense and less like the boyfriend he should be. Miles looked confused at her reaction but decided to store it away for later he would ask her when they were alone.

Marco escorted her back home and even though he didn't like it he left her with her parents he knew they would not attack her when she was there. He went home and to his mum's surprise went to Will and started secretly talking.

Marco and Will were thinking of ways to protect Ali Will would fill Lance and Gwen in, in the morning. When they were finished Marco's mum called Marco to come to her he slowly walked up to her in the kitchen wondering what she wanted.

"When do I get to meet her?" she asked causing Marco to look surprise Will had walked into the kitchen not long after Marco and smiled at the question and stopped to hear the answer.

Marco glared at Will "who you talking about?" he asked hoping against hope that she would drop it of even that will would help him out but the look from his step brother gave him a sinking feeling he was on his own.

"Oh don't pull that one you know who I am on about these past few weeks I have seen a change in you your even talking and laughing with Will there has to be a girl for this sudden change or is it a boy?" she asked to his horror.

Will look like he wanted to burst out laughing at that last question Marco looked horrified did his mother really think he was gay?

"No mum I'm into girls and does there have to be a girl for me to have changed I am capable on my own you know" he said as if a little hurt hoping she took the bait.

"Oh come off it Marco all of us know you have a thing for Ali I know you said you would erm help her out with school stuff but we all see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you" Will said causing Marco to turned red.

He hadn't realised he had been that obvious they all knew he was Ali's self-proclaimed protector but they couldn't know about his other feelings towards her.

Marco's mum smiled "oh Ali is it I remember her isn't she your ex Will?" she turned with a smile Will nodded and shrugged his shoulders "yeah but its ok me and Ali just never got that into each other we realised we were better friends then boyfriend and girlfriend its ok for Marco to date Ali in fact I give my blessing" he said whilst patting Marco's shoulder before leaving him in the kitchen with his mum.

Marco wanted to deck Will right then if only he had shut up his mother would still be in the dark he hadn't wanted anyone to know about them yet Miles did only cause he saw it and that couldn't be helped.

"Oh that's wonderful we must have her over here one day even her parents we'll have a little party you can invite some of your friends Will too" she beamed Marco wanted to badly scream no but again Will butted in.

"That's great I'll start calling round we can do it tomorrow it's a Saturday so everyone should be cool to come" Will was on the stairs as Marco whipped round and barrelled after him Will managed to make it to his room and lock it he laughed as Marco banged on the door.

Ali was surprised to hear about the party but chuckled as Will told her about what had happened with Marco's mum she wanted to scold Will but she found it too funny. Her parents agreed quickly eager to meet some new people Miles, Lance and Gwen were all happy to make it they would miss it for the world.

The next day Marco was a bundle of nerves he didn't know how he should react with Ali there with his and her parents. He hoped she would know what to do but unfortunately for him Ali was just as nervous as him so nervous she was bouncing around the house.

**Love or hate let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry guys that I have made some of you wait so long I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Marco and Ali stood awkwardly beside each other and their families and friends filtered around the garden making conversation and enjoying themselves. Both their parents would occasionally look at the pair and chuckle to themselves.

Marco kept on giving Will glare after glare when he caught him looking over at him and Ali and laughing. Gwen would hit Will every time he did Marco guessed she must know what it's like to be in their shoes he liked her a little more for that.

Eventually Miles came over and chuckled at the pair "will you two relax this is supposed to be a party and practically everyone here knows you two are together so just enjoy being a couple it might be a long time till you can again".

Marco glared whilst Ali sighed "ok one people here don't practically know, thanks to you and Will they completely know, which FYI wasn't something we wanted people to know yet and two we're not exactly comfortable acting like a couple infront of people we know ok so lay off".

Miles just chuckled and walked away Marco looked at Ali and smiled "thanks" he muttered quietly he knew Ali was ok with doing all the usual girlfriend and boyfriend stuff infront of people it was him that was uncomfortable with it.

She smiled and took a step closer so that she could hold his hand without most people seeing at least at first. He smiled down at her not a full smile he does when they are alone but a small one that suited him just as well.

Ali's quickly glance over to the rest of the gathering and smiled for the first time that afternoon she and Marco were not being watched. Ali looked up at Marco and winked he looked confused until he felt her tug at his hand towards the back gate that led to a path that brought them out to the front of the house.

They slipped away unnoticed slowly at first until they were clear and quickly sped away "you do realise this is gonna give them some ammo against us right?" he asked her as she led him god knows where.

She smiled "yeah but we were also doing that just stood there at least this way we don't have to see them sneaking glances at us and whispering obviously talking about us" he laughed at her logic and totally agreed.

Marco hated being the centre of attention he always liked to just bend into the background let everyone ignore him he didn't mind there was only one person he wanted to take notice of him and she finally had.

Marco had been so intent on scoping his surroundings for danger to Ali that he failed to notice where they were headed until she was unlocking her door. He looked around confused how had they gotten hear so quick on foot had he been that out of it.

He wondered what they were doing here whilst Ali walked in leaving the door open for him to follow he slowly walked in suddenly having a bad feeling.

It wasn't the type of feeling that he got when he knew danger was close to Ali it was the type that made him worry that something was about to happen that he had no control over or any clue how to deal with it.

Ali led him through the house and up to her bedroom she sat comfortably on the bed waiting for him to enter she held a laugh in when she saw him slowly and cautiously enters her room.

He walked over to the chair near her table and sat down and looked at her expectantly and this time Ali couldn't help but laugh he looked so awkward and out of place such a dark figure sat in her room.

"What's so funny?" he asked really confused he couldn't see what was so funny she managed to stop herself and regain her breathing.

"Come here Marco" she asked patting the space next to her on the bed he hesitated for a while she thought he was gonna shake his head and then leave but instead he inched slowly towards her.

She didn't think he could look anymore awkward when he was sat on the chair but he proved her wrong when he finally sat down on her bed he looked worse. Ali smiled and took hold of his hand an action which caused him to be suspicious.

They both just stared at each other neither moving neither wanting to break the moment it was something Marco wasn't used to and Ali wasn't exactly an expert on the subject either.

Slowly they moved closer Ali looked from his eyes to his lips and back up again ever since the other night when Miles had interrupted them she had been consumed with the feel of his lips against hers.

They were now a hairs breath away from each other neither taking that last step or moving away they just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Ali wanted to close the gap but she didn't want to seem desperate or anything or too clingy so she waited for him to make the first move.

After what seemed like hours to Ali he finally leant forward and claimed her lips with his. The kiss started out slow before Ali deepened it after awhile the angle was hurting her neck so she lifted herself up and straddled his lap never breaking contact.

He was momentarily surprised by her actions but then with the new position he seemed even closer to her a feeling he realised he liked very much. Ali wrapped her arms around his neck whilst one of his wrapped around her waist and the other was ever so slowly rubbing along her arms and side.

Ali tried to stay quiet but they feelings he was provoking in her was new and exciting Will had made her feel good when they were together but it was nothing like this he moved with experienced hands at least that's what she thought.

She had no idea that he was as new to this as she was and he was basically going with the motions an old friend of his had told him about his first time and he had said that all he did was go with whatever he was feeling.

So that's all Marco was doing and so far it seemed like she was enjoying whatever he was doing so he didn't stop.

He knew they weren't gonna get interrupted their parents and friends were all at the party thank god for his mum organising that.

Marco turned them around and laid Ali down so he was hovering over her there kiss continued getting more heated by the second. Eventually the need for air broke them up but he didn't stop there he started kissing down her neck and back up.

Ali couldn't control herself she let out a loud moan that had Marco grinning from ear to ear that was by far one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. He hissed when he felt her hands slid up his back underneath his shirt.

She pushed it up until he finally took the hint and removed it and threw on the floor her hands immediately found his bare skins which caused him to gasp and her to smile.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her hands on him she smiled even wider he looked so content she gasped though when he opened his eyes and looked at her with such passion it took her breath away.

Marco crashed his lips onto hers Ali responded eagerly he groaned in frustration when he couldn't feel her skin so he placed his hand on her hip just under her top and looked at her for permission.

Ali looked undecided for a second until she bit her lip and nodded he went slowly as he removed her top she blush bright red she still had her bra on but it was still slightly embarrassing no one had seen her like this before.

He lifted her face to meet his and whispered "beautiful" she smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Marco wanted to go further but he wasn't sure how Ali would feel about it so he restrained himself as best as he could but it was getting harder the more they continued.

Eventually Marco pulled away and lifted himself up slightly so he was crushing her and so he could clear his head he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

Ali looked at him confusedly "what's wrong Marco? Why did you stop?" she covered herself slightly self conscious now that he was still. He opened his eyes and smiled before removing her arms "nothing is wrong I just need a moment if we don't stop now I might not be able to stop later".

Ali blushed at the images that brought up and then taking a deep breath she moved her arms up behind her and removed her bra. He looked at her uncertainly asking her if she was sure she smiled and placed a hand on his face and pulled him down "yes I am now kiss me".

He happily did as he was told unfortunately his full attention was on Ali as it should be but if he had been looking outside through Ali's bedroom window he would see a cloaked figure watching them and waiting.

**Let me know what you think hopefully you don't hate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So glad your all enjoying my story I hope none of you are disappointed here goes.**

Ali smiled as the sun shone through the curtains and shone across the very well defined chest of Marco as he lay sleeping. She had woken up almost ten minutes earlier at first confused until her mind slowly came back she had turned as carefully as she could and smiled.

She watched him sleep he looked so peaceful and carefree as if he had no troubles in this world Ali knew that once he was awake he would probably smile but she would be able to see the hidden feelings in his eyes. He would be on major alert ever since Miles had told them of the latest vision Marco had been even paranoid and controlling.

He wouldn't be happy unless he knew where she was all the time she would never admit to him or anyone else but she really loved that about him and now with this happening it felt even better.

He was so different to Will in his physique not that she ever slept with Will but the times they went swimming Will had an impressive upper body from his years of football but Marco's was lightly more toned and tanned.

She heard her parents downstairs and paniced as she looked at her door it was unlocked she blushed bright red at the thought of her parents possibly coming in and seeing them naked in her bed.

Her parents weren't prudes they knew Ali would never do this with just anyone they knew that if or rather when she did it in high school it will be with someone she really cares about so they won't mind him being her but she still didn't want them seeing anything.

She got up as quietly as she could and picked up the nearest shirt she could find which turned out to be one of Marco's he had worn his usual dark t-shirt with a black shirt over it for the party. She buttoned up his shirt and quietly walked to her door and locked it before they could come in.

When she turned back around she found him sat up looking at her sleepily he seemed to find trouble remembering where he was until it finally clicked in his he turned to her with the shyest of smiles.

That was until he noticed what she was wearing his shirt only his shirt his mind flashed to the night before imagining what lay under the fabric she walked over to him straddling him on the bed. He smirked at her before crashing his lips to hers before they could get too carried away a knock startled them apart.

"Ali sweetie it's time to get up" came her mothers voice Ali blushed before replying "I'm up mum just getting dressed" neither moved until they finally heard her mothers footsteps on the stairs. Marco quickly found his clothes whilst Ali found her she was however very reluctant to give Marco back his shirt but she eventually did.

Marco climbed out the window which lucking had a trelless attached to it Ali went downstairs to make sure that neither of her parents noticed Marco leaving. Helen and john smiled as they greeted their daughter she kept a close eye on the windows whilst she talked halfheartedly to her parents over breakfast.

Helen noticed her distracted behaviour and smiled "oh goodness sake Ali Marco got off cleanly before we could see him it's your behaviour drawing attention to him" Ali stared in absolute shock 'they knew, they knew what we did oh my god'.

"Sorry gotta go" she rushed out the house as if it was on fire leaving her parents chuckling after her john turned to his wife "I'm not sure she wanted us to know dear that was the point of him sneaking out her window" Helen smiled.

"I know dear but I couldn't help it" Helen was beeming they had noticed their daughters and Marco's disappearance a little later in the evening but paid no mind to it they had enjoyed themselves immensely at the party and was reluctant to go but they had too. When they returned to the house they check in on their daughter but before they could open the door they heard sounds strange sounds coming from inside.

Both knew instantly what was happening and should have been angry that their teenage daughter was sleeping with a boy she had only been seeing for awhile but they knew their daughter would not so something so important unless she truly cared for the boy which was soon comfirmed as both Ali and Marco suddenly called out 'I love you' to the other which had her parents smiling.

They had left their daughter to it and retired to bed themselves Helen had checked on her daughter the next morning and could not take her eyes of the look on her daughters face Ali looked amazingly happy as did Marco's face.

Ali ran as fast as she could not really taking any noticed to where she was going she simply needed to get away from her family 'oh my god this is bad this is very bad' she thought over and over again. She finally stopped next to the tree she had first kissed Marco beside she bent over to catch her breath and calm her racing heart she had no idea how she could face her parents ever again after this it would never be possible.

She sat lost in her thoughts not really taking in her surroundings which is probably why a voice from the hill above scared her that she actually jumped before turning to the figure who was cloaked by the sun.

"Well, well lookie what I found all alone" she froze unable to take her eyes on the man as he decended towards her she couldn't believe he was here she never thought she would ever see him again well she hoped.

"What they hell do you want?" she asked with as much venom in her voice as she could muster which wasn't much since she was still a little out of breath from running. The man chuckled "now, now play nice" he said before taking a step forward which had her stepping back.

"Go away!" she yelled as loud as she could hoping someone would hear and rescue her but no one came it was still early in the morning.

"Now that's no way to speak to me come on lets go somewhere and talk your little lover boy will just get in the way if he shows up so lets not be here when he comes" he said before grabbing her arm and clamping a hand over her mouth leading her to god knows where.

**Let me know love or hate please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and DannyHound I hope it was worth the wait and the nagging for you lol.**

Marco walked home once he managed to get clear of Ali's his head was full of a thousand thoughts the main ones were of what he and Ali had shared last night. Now he will admit that when it comes to girls there is no shortage wanting the local self proclaimed bad boy even after he amended his ways once he realised who was King Arthur.

Even with all the girls there hadn't been one in particular that he wanted to sleet with no one seemed like the right one and then with his duties as a member of the order of the bear he didn't really have any time anyway.

He was glad that Ali was the one she hadn't begged him and tried to act slutty like a lot of the girls that use to hang around him and his old friends did. She was just as inexperienced as he was and he wouldn't admit out loud to anyone but he liked that no one had touched like that.

He loved how she felt against him and how he could make her feel the sounds she was making were intoxicating and a great ego boost since it was he that was making her feel like that. He was also a little troubled about it though he had let his guard down last night and focused mainly on her which was a great thing to do but if someone had attacked her then what would he have done he would have been unprepared.

He knew what he would have to do and he knew Ali won't like it Marco didn't like it but it was something that have to be done. He was gonna have to say to Ali that until this threat was stopped what happened last night can't happen again afterwards yeah sure it could but not until.

Marco quickly made it to his house and made a fast track to his room hoping not to be spotted by anyone his mom would be in the kitchen and he hoped Will wouldn't be up yet but there was no such luck for him.

Will was just coming out the bathroom when he noticed Marco he looked him over and noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and if he thought about it he couldn't remember him coming back after him and Ali sneaked off.

Will started to smirk as the realisation of what his step brother has been doing "well, well Marco did you just get in?" he asked pretending to feign innocence but failing. Marco just glared at him and refused to comment before going into his room but unfortunately Will followed.

"Go away Will" Marco said almost begging Will just chuckled "come on Marco tell me what happened please" Will practically begged with a chuckle Marco just shook his head.

"Ok then if you won't tell me I will just guess" he started waiting for a reaction from Marco "I think after you sneaked off yesterday with Ali you went back to her place maybe straight away or maybe eventually and you spent the night in her room in her bed".

Will raised a curious eyebrow at Marco and then smirked Marco was looking at anything but Will which just confirmed it for him. Will started laughing and clapped Marco on the back Marco saw the smug look on Will's face and grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out of his room before closing and locking the door.

He could hear Will's laughter as he walked away and it annoyed him how had he guessed completely right he wasn't ashamed to admit what happened but it wasn't something he wanted to be made public knowledge.

Marco was and always will be a private person Ali is a little too not as much as him but enough to respect him and his privacy. Marco flopped down on his bed and picked up his phone and called Ali the sooner he told her the plan the better it will be he hoped.

Helen – hello?

Marco – hello Miss … I mean Helen is Ali there please

H – Oh hello Marco no she isn't here she ran out of here ten to twenty minutes ago

M – Why she run out?

H – (Chuckling) I told her to stop looking out the window to see if you made it out without us seeing you

Marco froze 'OMG they know' he couldn't think of anything to say or do his mind was a blank.

H – Marco? Hello you still there?

M – Erm yeah, yeah I'm still here do you err do you know where she went?

H – No sorry she'll most likely be on the same route she runs on

M – Thank you

He hung up before she could say anything else and quickly changed and left Will was in the kitchen Marco had a bad feeling and decided that maybe it would be a good idea for a little back up.

"Oh good morning Marco you came in late last night" said his mum oblivious to the fact that he has only just got in Will smirked "yeah Marco you were real quiet" Marco wanted to hit Will right then but decided against it.

"Yeah sorry mum Will can I talk to you" Marco added he wasn't gonna explain why he was late and before his mother could ask he grabbed Will's arm for the second time that morning and dragged him out the house.

"What's up" Will asked noticing the tone of Marco's voice "I think something might have happened to Ali but I'm not sure" Will nodded and followed Marco they both looked through the park and the usual spots where she runs but couldn't find anything.

The stopped at the tree catching their breaths when they heard panting coming from up the hill "Ali!" Marco and Will recognised it as Miles he was rushing down the hill he stopped infront of the boys and tried to catch his breath.

"Miles what did you see?" demanded Marco Miles held out a finger saying 'one minute' Will wanted to laugh at the kid he really wasn't athletic. Finally after what seemed like more than one minute he stood up and shook his head.

"I saw Ali being taken but I couldn't figure the time I thought I would get her in time normally my versions give me a few hours or days, weeks even to prevent it but this time I barely had anytime at all" he explained looking panicked.

Marco stopped the Merlin reincarnation from pacing and turned him to face him "did you see who took her and where? Was it Mordred?" he asked Miles shook his head.

"It wasn't Mordred and I don't think it was one of his goons they all usually look the same I can recognise the guy if I saw him again but I don't know who he is I think though that Ali knew him" he said looking confused.

Marco nodded and as calmly as he could he hatched a plan he needed to get all three of them into Ali's room and see if there was any clue as to who this guy was but how. Plus it also meant facing her parents and he so wasn't ready for that but he knew he would have to in order to save Ali.

Marco, Will and Miles walked up to an empty house hope filled Marco's chest at the thought of her parents not being in he knocked on the door fingers crossed hoping beyond hope that no one will answer.

Thankfully no one did for a second and a small wash of relief flooded through him then the realisation that they couldn't get into her room which was something they needed to do straight away.

Marco looked at Will and Miles for suggestions if it had been before all of this when he was the bad boy he would of just broken in got what he wanted and then left but now times had changed he had changed.

Will was stumped so was Miles until he looked down near the front door and noticed a small plant pot with fake flowers in it. "I got it!" he shouted making Marco and Will jump slightly he picked up the pot and turned it upside and slide open a secret compartment revealing a small hidden key.

"We could use this I'm sure they won't mind if they knew the reason behind it they don't even have to know" said Miles with a hesitant look on his face Will and Marco shared his hesitation even though they weren't breaking in it was still trespassing.

They made it quickly to her room and Marco had to stop himself from looking at the bed in case the memories distracted him. All three searched around her room until Miles came upon a box under her bed he pulled it out and opened it up.

Inside were various pictures of Ali and her family when Ali was younger and there were some of Ali and her old friends in the many other places she has lived. Miles came across one picture of Ali stood smiling with a guy wrapped around her.

Miles showed the picture to Marco and Will "that's the guy I saw" he said Marco didn't like how close this guy was to Ali in the picture but this happened well before anything happened between them so he couldn't be angry.

He turned the picture over his mother always writes something on the back he was hoping Ali had that same trait and with great luck she did. The inscription read _'me and Gale before I left'_.

"So this guy has Ali and we have no idea where she is" stated Will Miles nodded before Marco looked pointedly at him. "What!" he asked in defence Marco sighed "Think where is she you can do it" he said Miles soon realised what he meant since learning who he is his visions haven't been any easier but he knew Ali needed him.

Miles focused on Ali and gripped his head his head exploded in pain but it paid off he saw Ali tied to a chair in the school gym as soon as he told the guys they were off making sure to put the key back where they found it.

They reached the school quickly and rushed to the gym hoping beyond hope that Ali was ok.

**Let me know what you all think please love or hate all is welcomed**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your patience with this story. It has been so hectic here. I just about moved house and I still aint sorted lol. I hope this chap will help. **

**Just to let you know not many chapters left for this story. It was only supposed to be a short one anyway.**

Ali glared at gale as he sat across from her. Gale just smiled leering at her. Ali wanted to hurl, he was making her feel so grossed out. She tried her bindings again, but they hadn't changed still as tight as possible.

"What do you want with me Gale?" she asked after failing again to break free. He shrugged his shoulders and continued leering at her. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh come on Ali, loosen up please" he said as he moved his chair closer to hers. She tried moving her chair backwards but it was a little awkward to do. Gale put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Ali, Ali, Ali" he started "it has been so long since we have seen each other and I get attitude from you?" He sounded like he was telling off a child.

"Oh you haven't seen attitude yet" she warned as she tried to lean away from him. Gale laughed "that's funny Ali I almost believed it".

Ali sighed "look! Gale I have no idea why you are here, or even why you would think I would want to see you again after what you pulled" she said as civilly as she could.

Gale looked mad "what I pulled?" he demanded "I only tried to loosen you up. I tried to make you more fun that was all". Ali stared gobsmacked "seriously? Are you really serious right now?" she asked.

Gale nodded innocently. "You drugged my drink!" she yelled. "It wasn't to get me to loosen up, or to be more fun. You drugged my drink so that I wouldn't resist you when you tried it on. So I wouldn't fight back as you raped me!"

Clap, clap, and clap.

Gale turned around looking puzzled. Ali looked in hope before the feeling crashed when she saw who it was.

"Young man it is a pleasure to meet you" Mordred came up and clasped Gale on the shoulders. "I have been unable to acquire Ali for some time. The little pest has always slipped through my fingers and now she is here all wrapped up for me like a present".

"Dude who the hell are you?" asked a puzzled Gale. "Gale, though I really do want you to leave. I am actually saying this to save your life, leave now!" Gale just looked even more puzzled.

Mordred smiled at her then looked back to Gale. "Yes young man that would be for the best, Ali and I have some things to discuss" he said. Before Gale could protest Mordred used his magic and cast a forgetting spell. Gale stared blankly and then slowly walked away.

'Well at least I don't have to worry about him anymore' Ali thought with a sigh. "Now what to do with you my bounded foe?" said Mordred as he smiled at her. Ali rolled her eyes "Could you sound less like you were from the past please?" she mocked.

Meanwhile Gale had made it outside and was walking down the street when Marco, Will and Miles came running up.

Marco grabbed him demanding to know where Ali was. "Marco look" demanded Miles. All three looked at the distant look on Gale's face. "Someone has done a spell on him he's no use" he stated.

Will stepped forward "hey man which way did you come from?" he asked. Gale didn't answer he just turned and pointed to the school gym. All three set off again.

They reached the gym and burst through the door to find Ali bound to a chair with her head slumped forward. Mordred was stood behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Your king is dead" he yelled victoriously before disappearing. Marco fell to the floor, he couldn't breathe. Will was frozen to the spot whilst Miles ran to her.

Marco felt a strange chill go through him sucking even more air from him. Miles checked her over looking for any sign of life.

There was none he fell down at her feet and cried. None of them could understand they had failed.

Will also felt the same chill as Marco did and it shook him up enough to run to Ali crying. Not long after that Miles felt the chill then a vision hit him.

After the vision finished he dried his tears and stood up. He grasped his pen and made it into the staff. The head glowed and then Miles closed his eyes.

"_Ali?" he said as he opened his eyes. He found himself in a mist filled room he couldn't see any doors, windows or walls._

"_Hello Miles" came her voice from the mist. Miles searched around for her. She appeared infront of him in a cloud of smoke. "Ali?" he asked she smiled sadly and nodded._

_He rushed to embrace her but he just fell through her. "I'm sorry Miles" she said. Miles started crying "no I'm the one that is sorry Ali. We were too late"._

_Ali shook her head "no Miles please don't blame yourself. Make sure Will and Marco don't either ok"._

"_How can we not Ali? We knew about the threat we weren't more careful" Miles wanted to hug her, feel her something to help._

"_Miles I'm not dead!" she said strongly. "I know right now it looks like I am but I'm not I'm still connected to my body I can feel Will with his head on my legs"._

"_There was someone here before it was the lady of the lake or well this time it would be lady of the mist" she chuckled to herself._

"_Mordred thinks he has killed me but all he has done is fulfil a prophecy. He has sent my spirit here. There is something here I have to do and then I will come back." Ali sounded so sure of herself._

_Miles shook his head "but Ali how long will that be what do we tell your parents and school?" he asked. Ali looked puzzled before looking around for help._

"_You will return to your life within the day" came the most beautiful voice Miles had ever heard. Ali smiled and turned back round to him "there you go now go back and stop them from hurting especially Marco"._

_Ali disappeared infront of him and with one last sigh Miles closed his eyes._

He opened them again to find Will exactly where Ali had said he was. Marco was still knelt on the floor clutching his chest.

"Marco, Will listen to me" he said but neither could hear him. Miles raised his staff and brought it down with a force. A great booming sound was heard in the hall. It caused Marco and Will to look up sharply at Miles.

"She's not dead" he said. "Come on man yes she is look at her" said Will in a broken voice. "That's just it, I had a vision I think just without the pain it was Ali" he sounded so excited.

"She is in some kind of limbo the lady of the lake was there. She said that Ali had something to do there and then she would come back to us within the day".

Marco slowly regained his breathing enough to walk over to Miles, even Will stood up as well.

"We will have to take her somewhere safe and then tell her parents she is sleeping at mine and I'll say I am sleeping at hers" explained Miles. Marco and Will nodded still a little confused.

"We can go to mine mums working the night shift tonight so she will be gone now" offer Marco.

They all nodded and then Marco carefully untied her and lifted her up. They made it look like she was just sleeping on him just in case they were spotted by anyone.

They made it back to Marco's without incident and he gently laid her on his bed. "Now what?" asked Will? Miles sighed "now we wait".

**What do you think let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11 Final

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your patience with this story. I know I haven't written anything for a very long time but all I can say is writers block is a bitch lol.**

**Hope u enjoy the chapter and sorry to say this will be the final chapter.**

Miles, Marco and Will waited anxiously beside Ali's sleeping form. As the night wore on they checked her over and over again and were relieved to find her heart now beating strong.

Marco couldn't turn his face away from hers. In his mind he couldn't stop chiding himself for his stupidity.

_I can't believe I was so stupid_

_She almost died_

_I should have never left her alone_

_I should have been there _

_She was dead _

_I couldn't breathe _

_My life was over _

_My purpose in this world was almost taken from me _

_I won't make that mistake again_

He repeated over and over again to make it stick. He watched her eyes carefully for any sign of movement any indication that she was waking up.

Miles cursed himself for not seeing more in his visions to get to her sooner. Ali was the best friend he had ever had in his life.

Will looked on helplessly. Ali had been an important part of his life for some time now. He loved her, not the way Marco did but he still did. He knew Marco would turn back into the big moody bully he had been before she came.

It was getting lighter Marco knew his mother would be home soon. Though she wouldn't come in to his room she would pop her head in the door to make sure he was there.

Hopefully this time will be different. Hopefully she might be too tired and she might just go straight to bed. Marco snickered to himself 'Yer right, like that's gonna happen' he thought.

"What's up?" ask Will as he and Miles came up to him. They had heard the snicker and wondered if something was wrong. Marco sighed.

"Nothing" he said not even taking his eyes away from Ali. Miles put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look up "yes there is what's wrong?"

Marco turned to face them "really it's nothing. I'm just keeping an eye on the time. Mum will be home soon and she has a habit of looking in to check I'm here". Will nodded his head knowingly.

He had heard his father and Marco's mum talking about Marco's behaviour long before we all found out the truth. Miles nodded his understanding and stood up.

He took out his pen and twirled it around in his hands thinking. "Well I could always do a spell" he said as he turned around to face the two men.

Marco nodded as did Will. Miles concentrated and transformed his pen into his staff.

_From a night so long and filled with stress_

_Go straight to bed and have a good rest_

Will and Marco stared at Miles with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah I know but it's the best I could come up with given the time limit and that fact that I haven't slept all night" he defended.

They both nodded and froze as they heard a car door shut. They waited nervously as the front door opened and they heard her climbing the stairs. She paused a moment infront of his door before continuing on to her own room.

They all let out a sigh of relief when they heard her door shut. The moment was short lived as Miles doubled over in pain clutching his head.

"Miles! Miles!" both boys called as they helped him up. "What did you see?" Marco asked.

Miles looked at the boys sadly "I saw Mordred. He was surrounded by lots of machines and wires. I think it's the electrical plant. I think he means to shut of the power for the city".

"What would that do except make everything dark" asked Will. "It would cause a panic since they wouldn't be able to get it back on. Some people would start to riot and others would start blaming other people. There will be chaos and pain everywhere" he explained.

"We have to stop him" said Will, Marco and Miles agreed. They all looked at Ali. "She's safe here we'll leave a note in case she wakes up before we get back" Marco hated the idea of leaving her but he knew they had too.

All three ran quietly out the house and raced towards the electrical plant as fast as they could.

They made it to the plant quickly and snuck inside. They were surprised with the lack of security. They managed to make it to the main room. Thanks to Miles vision which gave him the layout and the best route to take.

When they got to the main room they understood why there was no security. All the security officers and the night time staff where passed out in a huddle in the corner.

The boys couldn't see Mordred anywhere so they snuck over to the group to check if they were alive. Miles felt for a plus and smile "there alive". Marco nodded and moved around the room searching.

"Well, well, look what we have here" came a chilling voice from behind them. All three turned around to see Mordred in all his battle armour. He smirked at the trio as he walked closer to them.

"You are nothing without Arthur. Why are you even here? Do you really think you can stop me" he boasted. "I killed your king you have no reason to fight anymore. So why even try. Here's an idea boys why not join me. Oh the endless fun we could have making others miserable".

All three laughed "I'd rather die" they said in unison. Mordred stopped smirking and snarled "very well so be it". He charged at them with his sword raised.

The three boys managed to hold their own for a little while. However Mordred was for too strong. One by one they fell with Mordred standing over them in triumph.

He looked down and them briefly before walking off towards the main computers. "You will now see the world in a new way. Oh the time when mayhem and chaos ruled the lands. There is no one now to stop me" he laughed evilly.

He laugh however was cut short. "I wouldn't bet on that" he turned and stopped in shock.

"You're dead. I killed you" he stammered as Ali walked in with her sword in her hands. She smirked at him. "Sorry to disappoint you" she slowly edged towards the guys. She quickly scanned them over to check they weren't too badly hurt. When she was satisfied that they weren't she focused back on Mordred who had managed to recover somewhat.

"How is this possible?" he asked. Ali smirked "I guess you're not that good of a bad guy as you used to be" she taunted. "You didn't kill me instead you sent me to the lady of the lake who gave me a quest. There was something or rather someone I was missing".

Mordred look confused before he noticed a figure walk in towards Ali. When the figure was in the light he looked unassuming. He was just another punk kid that dressed like a punk. Mordred started laughing.

"Who is this that was so important" he sneered "this one looks just as pathetic as the rest of your silly band of knights".

Ali smiled "well Arthur needed his knights then and the same for me now. Mordred met Garth. You would actually know him as Sir Galahad". Mordred laughed again.

Garth stepped forward in a protective stance infront of Ali and sneered. Mordred rushed him like the others but Garth was better prepared for him.

Whilst they fought Ali rushed to Miles, Marco's and Will's side. "Are you guys ok?" she asked concerned. Will and Miles smiled and nodded "it's good to see you awake" Miles said whilst hugging his best friend.

Marco waited until she looked at him and leaned forward to kiss her. "Don't ever do that again" he said as he pulled away. Ali smiled at him before touching her forehead to his.

They were interrupted by a cough. Ali and Marco looked up to see that Will and Miles had helped Garth subdue Mordred. Marco didn't miss the look Garth gave him before turning to Ali.

"He is captured your highness. What would you like me to do with him?" he asked whilst bowing.

Ali groaned whilst the other three laughed. Garth looked confused "Did I miss something".

"She doesn't like being called your highness or your majesty or my lady or anything else" explained Miles.

"She also hates it when you bow especially if you do it in public. You're not even allowed to just bend your head at her" followed Will.

Ali glared at them whilst getting up holding Marco's hand. "The name is Ali ok these two are annoying but right. I don't like being treat differently I only just got Marco to stop doing that so I don't need you to do that too ok" she asked.

Garth nodded slowly. "As for Mordred tie him up good I think I can hear the police coming we made sure to trip an alarm". Garth again nodded and did as she asked.

They made it out before the police saw them. They headed back to Marco's. Will took Miles and Garth to sleep in his room whilst Marco took Ali to his. Again Marco did miss the look Garth gave them when this was suggested.

He ignored it until they were alone. "What's up with that Garth guy" he asked. Ali looked at him confusedly. "He keeps giving me strange looks especially after I kissed you at the electrical plant and then when we came up here".

Ali shrugged her shoulders and looked away Marco wasn't having any of it. "What is it Ali? Tell me please" he asked whilst kneeling infront of her as she sat on the bed.

"Well when I was searching for him they lady of the lake did mention that he was destined to fight by my side. He is also supposed to be the one meant for me to keep me on my righteous path" she couldn't look at him.

Marco didn't know what to say. He stood up and took a step back before turning away. It killed him to think of Ali with another guy but if that's what she needed to help her then he would do it. He wouldn't leave her. He would still protect her. He just wouldn't be able to watch them be happy.

"After she said that I told her about you, she didn't say anything after that. I told her that I didn't care what the fates centuries ago decided would be a good match for me. They don't know me at all and they don't know you otherwise they definitely wouldn't say he was better for me". She sounded so sure he wished he could believe her.

Ali stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Marco, please look at me" she asked. He slowly turned around he would always obey her commands.

She smiled slowly "the fates are wrong. I spent a little time in that mist travelling back with him. He is a lot like my ex Gale. There is no way in hell I would ever date him. He said because he has always known about me and that he would be with me one day he hasn't had any serious girl's just flings. I wanted to slap him".

Marco searched her eyes for any sign of a lie. She touched his cheek "I want you Marco I couldn't do any of this without you". Marco slowly smiled and nodded before leaning his head down and capturing her lips with his own.

Ali sighed into the kiss. Marco lifted his head back "did you tell him about me" he asked she nodded. "What did he say to that?" he asked again whilst kissing her neck.

Ali chuckled "he said that it didn't matter if I was with you now I would be his when we got to where we were going. I actually swung for him he only just managed to dodge it". Marco laughed at that.

Later on that day the group was sat outside in Marco's and Will's garden. Ali and Marco were sat close together holding hands whilst Garth, Miles and Will sat across from them. Marco didn't miss the looks Garth gave him.

Ali excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom. Whilst Will and Miles went to get more drinks which left Marco and Garth alone.

"You do know she is destined to be with me now" asked Garth.

Marco nodded at him. "So what's the point in continuing with whatever it is you are doing? I can guarantee you that this thing between you isn't serious. I bet she hasn't even given it up yet to you has she?" Garth smirked as Marco glared that seemed to confirm it for him.

"There is a reason for that Marco. I am destined to be her first and only. The sooner you realise that they better it will be for everyone" Garth sounded so sure of himself.

Marco was about to retaliate when Ali sat down glaring at Garth. "Actually Garth not that it's any of your business but Marco and I have already slept together. I don't care what the fates ages ago thought but you are so not a good match for me I wanted to kill you when I was bringing you back here. Marco is the one for me I love him and there is nothing you can do or say that will change my mind. If you're going to act like this then you can go back to where ever you came from".

Garth looked shocked before storming of in a sulk he stopped just before he went inside "I won't leave me king defenceless". Ali nodded and then he went inside.

Ali turned to Marco who was smiling. "What" she asked. He leant forward and kissed her lightly. "I love you too" he said. Ali gasped before the hugest smile appeared on her face.

They crushed their lips together. They both sighed into the kiss finally happy and safe to be with each other. They couldn't predict what would happen in the future but they knew as long as they were with each other nothing to get in there way.


End file.
